Klaine One-Shots
by GONEGleek10
Summary: I have about twenty ideas all swimming in my head so I thought I would post them all onto one story (instead of making 'my stories' look like a mess) and see the reaction I get. All Klaine, mostly happy, all pretty fluffy, although that could change further down the line... I'll see how my first goes down before I make any decisions. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or Klaine
1. Come What May

Come What May

Kurt knew that Blaine had been seeing Sebastian. Not seeing in _that_ way, just seeing as in being friends- or trying to- but it still hurt to think and know that that smirky meerkat faced prat was making Blaine... his Blaine, happy. Because he was. Kurt could see it. Blaine had seemed somewhat chirpier since they'd resolved their differences and started talking to each other as friends. It was only a slight difference. They'd talk through texts and get together occasionally to have coffee at the Lima Bean; try to get to know each other properly and not force anything on the other (though of course this was mostly on Sebastian's part). It was as if Karofsky's suicide attempt had been a wake up call to him at how immature he'd been and that life wasn't all about jokes. So through their steady and fairly frequent meetings, they became more familiarised with the other and were getting along mutually. And of course, it irked Kurt to no end.

He usually would put up with it, but when he and Blaine had decided to spend a day together, just the two of them, in his room and it was disturbed at two in the afternoon by none other than craigslist himself- Kurt snapped. It had been going on for a few weeks at least. Probably a month. "Who's calling you?" Kurt asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing as his voice quivered with suppressed annoyance. He knew who it was as soon as he'd seen Blaine's face light up ever so slightly from glancing at the screen.

"Oh no one. It's just a text from Sebastian."

Kurt fought to keep his anger in check as he saw a small smile spread across Blaine's face. "But it's meant to be just a day for us Blaine. Can't you leave each other alone for just a few hours?" Kurt realised that his voice had let out some of its repressed harshness and risen in volume. But he didn't care. He needed Blaine to know how he felt.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's tone and raised his head to meet Kurt's accusatory and hurt eyes with his own confused ones. "W-what?"

"_What?_ Blaine you know damned-well what! I hate Sebastian and yet you keep on seeing him and calling him and texting him and liking him and it just makes it harder for me to see you like this! I'm meant to make you happy, Blaine, not some guy who almost blinded you and then blackmailed us all into trying to lose Regionals! And... and it kills me that I can't seem to even do that!"

Kurt hadn't realised he'd stood up from the bed in his sudden explosion until he felt Blaine's hands reach out to grasp his wrists and saw the curly-haired teen pull himself up as well to stand in front of him. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's as he told him to breathe slowly and hushed him until they were both breathing normally.

They stayed like that for a while, both of the boys just revelling in being so close to each other in a way they hadn't been for a while. It took another minute for Kurt to realise that Blaine had his hand on his lower back and had- almost subconsciously- begun to spin them in small, loose, slow circles around his room in a waltz.

When Blaine started to hum to a tune that Kurt knew all too well, he chuckled breathily to himself and mentally face palmed for how childish and utterly cheesy the whole situation was. But it was Blaine Anderson. Well-known for being a bit over the top and dramatic sometimes. And Kurt didn't stop it. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed Blaine to lazily spin them in a wide circle in the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed. He felt so at peace and connected to his boyfriend and there was no where he would have rather been in that moment.

Blaine ceased his humming a minute later, only to start singing along to the very song, in a low, incredibly soft voice and Kurt could practically feel the love and sincerity in the words being sung to him.

'_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky, before'_

Blaine brushed his lips lightly against Kurt's for a second before continuing.

'_Want to vanish, inside your kiss..._

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring'_

"But I love you," he whispered.

'_Until the end, of, time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day'_

Once he'd finished the last note, Blaine leant forward to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Their lips slid together and both felt the underlying urgency of it and where it was bound to lead. Really... they'd known it would lead to it the second Kurt had opened his mouth to speak. Because they loved each other. Because they needed it. The kiss got deeper as they parted their lips and sighed into the others mouth.

But they had the rest of the day together and Blaine wanted to make sure that Kurt understood how much he meant to him. Although he thought he'd made it pretty clear already- what was the harm in continuing? So he broke free of Kurt's eager lips and pressed their foreheads together once again.

"Sing with me," he whispered.

And, as if their bodies and minds were in perfect sync, they took a breath and began to sing the second verse at the same time.

'_Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

_But it all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing aloud this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide...'_

The musical notes continued to sound beautifully around the room as they carried on singing of their love for one another. They both became aware of how perfect the song was for them. Because they did have it tough. They were gay in a world where it wasn't well accepted; they were young and had a lot of time to mess things up; they were relatively inexperienced in almost everything that life had to offer- except love- and one guy or one word, could change everything for them. They had taken many risks to try and be happy. Yet, they still loved each other more than they could express and when they were together, loving, it didn't matter what the hell anybody did or said or thought. They were in love.

'_I will love you_

_Until my dying day!'_

They final note of the melody softened and quietened until it rang through their heads and all that could be heard was their slightly ragged breathing. Kurt opened his eyes that had drifted shut at some point during their singing and found them cloudy with the forming of tears. He blinked them back, not wanting to appear silly in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry for being paranoid..."

"Hey, shh. Don't apologise. Please. I'm sorry for making you feel like I'm ignoring you. I never _ever_ want to do that to you again baby... I love you Kurt Hummel. And you do make me happy. I have literally never been happier than this past year and a half with you. Okay?"

A long pause followed. Kurt let go of a breath he didn't remember holding and smiled in relief. Sure, he'd known it anyway. He'd known he was being silly and that he just needed to let off some steam. But it was still an enormously welcome sound hearing Blaine confirm it. "Yeah... yeah, okay. I love you too Blaine."

A grin had appeared on both their faces and they gently brought their lips together to meet again, words of love echoing in their ears.

**A/N- So I needed to get out some serious Klaine fluff because I'm literally dying! I can't stand them being apart and even if the phone call scene was the best and most amazing phone call to have ever existed, and the White Christmas performance was so sweet, I still want them back as Klaine, not just Kurt and Blaine. Also, in almost every story from my faves that have been updated lately, something bad is happening to Klaine :'( *sigh* sorry for rambling, they just NEED to get back together!**

**Also, Moulin Rouge is amazing and I really want them to do a tribute episode for it so Kurt and Blaine can sing this and be even more in love 3 The version I used for them in this scene is the film version, not the one that was edited and is slightly longer for the CD.**

**Please, pretty please with Klisses attached review? I always appreciate tips on how to improve :D**


	2. Blaine and Kurt

**A/N: just a quick fair warning before you read this. I'm just trying this out. I had this idea and wanted to see where it went. I'm honestly quite proud of this, but it could turn out really weird so just...you have been warned. Oh also, it gets a bit intense and things happen. Nothing too bad so I should be okay to stick with the rating. Ye be warned.**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee**

Blaine and Kurt

I wasn't stupid. Most of my friends and Sebastian thought so. But I wasn't. I had honestly thought that I was in love. Maybe I had been. Turns out Jeremiah hadn't.

I ended up becoming such a downer to everyone that Nick and Jeff just handed me some alcohol and told me to drink up because they were taking me to my family's enemy's party extravaganza. This is how I ended up in the huge mansion of the famous Hummel's with my band of ridiculous and over-indulgent friends, drunk.

Being an Anderson, I was programmed to dislike- no, hate- the Hummel's from birth. It was almost like a training session that I'd had ever since I was born. I knew that the feud was over nothing in particular. Probably just for tradition and a tradition that went so far back no could even remember when it started much less what it was about, kind of thing. Yet for some reason, I was there in their house, mingling with them and I couldn't quite remember why.

All I knew was that the music was awesome and whatever Jeff kept giving me tasted like heaven. So I danced. I danced with pretty much everyone who came within a few feet radius of me. The lights in the house were bright and flashy; the music overwhelming; the heat dizzying; the drinks scorching; the people yelling; the atmosphere buzzing and I loved every second of it. Well, I did, until my stomach caught up, gave a wince-inducing lurch and told me I didn't.

In the space of a second, everything became too much and I needed to breathe. It was too cramped and the mass of people pressing into me from ever side wasn't helping.

_I needed air._

Gasping for fresh air, or cool air, or any kind of air that wasn't polluted with the stench of sweat and drugs, I raced to the nearest elevator and smashed my hand against the up button. Too slowly it arrived and I pressed '1', hoping with every last will I had that there would be a bathroom upstairs.

* * *

It's not like I wanted to be there. A party full of drunk, high, maniacs all grinding together to some weird, throbbing tune wasn't how I wanted to or could have been spending my Friday night.

But my Dad's wife Carole had given me a pep-talk, suggesting I just enjoy it and hinting that it would give me a chance to talk to Chandler. I knew Dad and Carole liked him and they wanted me to get to know him. I liked him too, but he was a bit full of himself and everywhere I went I saw his face or heard his name. _Chandler did this, Chandler was here, Chandler wants to see you, chandler's coming round today._ It was all a bit too much. The only reason we were being forced together was because Dad liked him and he was rich. Very rich. But we had nothing in common and every time we were together I felt insanely guilty for not really making an effort. Hence, why I found myself trying to find places to avoid Chandler, Carole, Dad and David.

It was pretty clear to me that a few of the Anderson lot had snuck in for the party, but they were doing no harm and it was nice having us in the same room and not try to kill each other. I just hoped it would last. Probably as long as the booze did.

About a couple of hours into the party, I saw Carole and Chandler edging through the crowd, obviously looking for me. Rolling my eyes, I sought out an escape route that came in the form of a steel elevator that took me upstairs to the first floor of our four-floor mansion.

I stepped out and headed for the bathroom, praying that no one would be in there and I could jut wait out the rest of the party. It was too warm and I was in need of some cold water splashed on my face. I reached the elegant door that opened to a bathroom with three toilet cubicles inside. The walls were painted a soft, warm, cream colour and the floor was varnished floorboards. Near the sinks were two baskets- one filled with neatly folded fluffy hand towels and the other half-full of the used ones.

All was normal, except for the young man currently stood at one of the sinks splashing water onto his face. From where I stood, he was bent down with his back facing me; I could just about see his arms move occasionally towards his face as he threw more water over his head. I approached him and softly tapped his back, "Excuse me, do you need any help?"

He shouted in surprise and whacked his head on the tap, which caused him to swear and shout even louder in pain.

"Oh no- I'm so sorry I didn't-"

I stopped.

Time stopped.

Surely the entire world must have stopped.

Because stood in front of me, now facing me with water dripping over his tanned face and beautiful golden eye was the most astounding, breath-taking man I'd ever laid eyes on. He had black curly hair that had a few drops of water still clinging to it before being released; his eyes were looking at me through a dazed, shocked expression that I couldn't read; his lips were full and slightly parted and... I couldn't bring myself to tear my glance away from his face.

I think I gasped. To be honest, I'm pretty damned proud that I didn't just take him then and there, or have him take me. Which is what my body was screaming at me to do. So to stop myself from acting on pure impulse- I simply stood and stared. And stared. And opened my mouth only to close it again. And then stared some more.

But it was okay, because he was staring just as much. And a slight blush had crept into his cheeks which just made him look even more adorable and stunning. How could someone look so sweet and sexy all at once?

My answer was in front of me.

My head hurt like utter hell. I still had water droplets sliding down from my nose, chin and sideburns. I was gaping like a goldfish. My eyes were probably as wide as one as well. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my face at that moment was the exact replica of a goldfish. But I really couldn't care less.

Because he was stood in front of me. Looking like a fallen angel only twice as beautiful. Stupidly, the first think that came to mind was the cheesy pick-up line; I was proud of myself for not spluttering it out loud since I'm certain that my brain and mouth weren't coordinated at all.

Blue eyes. Pale skin. Brown, perfect hair. Pale pink lips. White tight shirt. Crap, he really was an angel.

Without thinking, I urged forward to claim his mouth hungrily with my own. Yep, my brain and mouth definitely weren't coordinated.

He responded just as rapidly and locked his hands into my slightly damp hair. I moaned. Not coordinated at all. Really, where the heck had my brain gone? Well with the response I was getting I didn't care if my brain never came back again.

He tugged lightly on my hair and opened his mouth to mine. I gasped before regaining some awareness and gripping his perfect, sexy hips and pulling the angel attached to them closer to my aching body. A sound not far from a whine came from deep in his throat. _Damn._ How could a single noise turn me on so much? A single noise. I growled and pulled away from him, creating a lewd, hot smacking sound, only to attach my lips firmly at his gorgeously pale (and also soft) neck. I began to suck at a mouthful of his skin and discovered that he tasted of hints of vanilla and a spice that was strange but also welcome. He tasted fresh. I couldn't help myself and bit down harshly.

"_Ah_,"

Well. That did it. My hips jolted forward into his and I felt the vibrations of his moan run on my tongue as I soothed his bitten skin. This man was going to be the death of me. As his hips jerked into mine, I was suddenly hit by the realisation that I had no freaking clue who he was.

I froze. My eyes flew open as I backed away from him like he's suddenly began to ooze acid. The look of intense worry mixed with desperation and lust made me regret my decision instantly. But I wasn't going to go any further with him until I knew at least his name- no matter how much I wanted to.

"I- I'm sorry," I croaked. My throat and mouth felt scratchy so I coughed to gain back the moisture. "I don't... I mean I've never done...that before."

"Kissed a guy?" Wow. He sounded just as wrecked as he looked. His lips were cherry red and wet, his eyes were lust blown and begging for more, his neck blotched and glistening from my bites and licks. A surge of arousal pulsed through me at the thought. I had done that. Me. His pristine white shirt was rumpled and half tucked into and half pulled out of his white sinfully skinny jeans. I wanted his leg wrapped around my waist that second. I wanted us both naked and sweating and rubbing together...

"Excuse me?" My head shot back up so I was no longer staring at his legs.

"Sorry. I-I'm...no! I mean yes! I have kissed a guy before...I'm gay. I meant I'm never usually...that forward with a guy I've just met." I was proud of myself for getting out a full sentence or two that made sense.

He let out a breathy chuckle through his nose and the left corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. An extremely sexy smirk. "I'm flattered."

I gulped, audibly.

He chuckled again, only slightly louder and began to walk towards me. I couldn't think when he was so close to me, so I took a step back, only to encounter the sink I'd been lent over not two minutes ago. He pressed into me sensually and tilted his head to the side. "Would you be so kind as to continue what you were doing? It felt _so _good."

I chocked on words. I needed to tell him that I did want to continue, sweet hell I wanted to, but that I needed his name. I needed to talk to him and get to know him better. "_Ngh_."

Great. Great words Anderson.

He began to laugh. It was so different from the attitude he was sporting. It was quite loud, yet it seemed shy at the same time. It made him glow and if it was possible, I was sure I fell in love with him right in that moment.

Without warning, the door burst open and a woman and young man came in. "Kurt!"

The angel jumped away from me in shock as he faced the two intruders. I felt more than saw his entire attitude fade away and be replaced with a reserved and polite one.

"Carole! This is the men's bathroom!"

"Well if you never let me talk to you, this was the only option left! Come on Kurt, you and Chandler are going to have at lest one dance before this party ends..."

The woman, Carole, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the door with the other man in tow. Chandler I guessed. I already hated him if he was going to be touching my angel. Nobody was allowed to touch Kurt. Or dance with him. Or look at him. Or think about him. Or even breathe the same air as him. Nobody but me.

Kurt. His name suited him so well. Masculine but soft. Like him. Kurt. Why did his name sound so familiar?

Starting a little, I realised that I couldn't just let Chandler have him, so I followed after them and exited the bathroom.

* * *

My lips were still tingling from the stranger's own. My neck still smarted occasionally from his bites. It was the best pain I had ever felt. I felt marked. Marked by him.

But I was being dragged back into the elevator, down to the main party room without so much as a glance back. I didn't blame Carole; she was just doing what she thought was best for me due to strong hints from Dad.

Chandler and I were pushed towards the middle of where the dancing was most concentrated. An upbeat, classic rock song had started that everyone was grinding together to and I recognised it as Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock and Roll'. Well, at least I loved that song. The other lights in the room were dimmed and disco lights were flashing green, pink, purple and red spotlights all around the room.

Chandler grinned as he took my hand, but I only managed a weak smile back. We weaved in between the other couples and situated ourselves on the right, towards the outskirts of the crowd but still surrounded completely. Then I saw him. He'd followed us and was in my line of vision over chandler's left shoulder.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favourite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me,_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me,_

_Singin', I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me..._

We had begun to grind together to the beat of the song and I tried to just lose myself in the music. The drums and electric guitar. But the gorgeous stranger's face proved too much of a magnet for my eyes and I peeked over Chandler's shoulder to see him still stood there watching us. I couldn't see too well from I was stood and because of the dimmed lights, but I could see that he wasn't happy. I understood; if it had been the other way around, I wouldn't have been either. Maybe I could have fun. Carole had wanted me to flirt after all. So I fixed the same smirk back into my face that had made him gulp earlier and stepped even closer to Chandler as the second verse started blaring through the speakers.

_He smiled so I got up and asked his name_

_That don't matter, he said, cos it's all the same_

I didn't know his name, but sweet Gaga he was sexy and the way he was looking at me equally enraged and turned on, mixed with the memory of his hot mouth gliding over my skin, made all formalities and irrelevant things like names fly out the window.

_Said can I take you home, where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Singin'..._

As the song went on, the beat intensified along with the heat. I felt something slick down the side of my face. Sweat. My hips were still gyrating alongside Chandler's but my eyes remained fixed on the curly-haired young man. I wanted him so badly. From what I remembered and what I was observing, he wanted me too.

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come an' take the time an' dance with me_

The song ended. Another came on: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. I looked to my attractive follower and saw how absolutely wrecked he appeared. I laughed evilly to myself, but decided that enough was enough.

"Hey, I'm just going to get a drink!" I yelled at Chandler over the heavy beat of Nirvana, as I fought my way out of the raving crowd towards a dark corner that was in the rough direction of the drinks tables, just in case anyone was watching. I doubted it. Everyone was extremely by that point and the faint smell of weed meant quite a few could be high as well.

As the young man I was waiting for stepped into my line of vision, I felt high, but I doubted it was from some addictive fumes floating about in the air.

_When the lights off, it's less dangerous_

He paced dangerously close. I could smell his cologne. No, not high from powder. Just him.

_Here we are now, entertain us_

He wasn't doing anything. I was starving for his touch and he just stood in front of me wearing his black skinny jeans and tight fitting blue shirt and a look of pure want. Enough.

_I feel stupid and contagious_

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and ducked my head to meet his lips in another frenzied kiss.

_Here we are now, entertain us_

Even though there was still an incredible amount of list and need behind the kiss- there was also an underlying sense of warmth that began in the pit of my stomach that hadn't been there earlier. I thought I recognised it as passion. Raw passion. It was such a new experience for me. And it was so welcome. We wrapped our arms around each other as we continued to kiss almost lovingly.

_Woah_, lovingly? I was too crazy around this man. But his tongue had swept across my lips and as it met mine once again, I didn't care one bit. I moaned with him and pressed our hips together like earlier but this time he didn't pull away. Instead he pressed back just as eagerly.

We continued to kiss intensely as the song went on and I loved every second of it. In the spur of the moment, when I felt his hand scorch a path down my left thigh, I lifted that leg and wrapped it around his waist. His apparent arousal made me moan deeply. He did that stupidly sexy growl again.

_A Mulatto_

_An Albino_

_A Mosquito_

_My Libido_

_Hey_

He grabbed my other leg and hoisted me completely off the ground so both my legs were locked around his waist. To help his balance, he shoved me into the wall- hard.

I gasped at his unexpected strength, "_Oh, _y-you're strong," I managed. He chuckled darkly, muttered thanks, and then pressed his lips to my pulse-point, sucking on it harshly. I knew my neck would likely become one large hickey-field. But I honestly didn't care and even though there was a little nagging doubt in the back of my mind that I was being stupid and that it would never end well, his hips began to move against mine in a rhythm that mirrored the heavy beat that was pulsing through the room, and all doubt was blown from my mind.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_When the lights off, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

His lips suddenly left my neck and I found myself looking into his eyes. Despite the kaleidoscope of colours whirling around the room, I could only see his golden hazel orbs. They bore into mine and held me still. Only my hips continued to move.

_A Mulatto_

_An Albino_

_A Mosquito_

_My Libido_

_A denial_

_A denial_

His eyes were staring at me in awe. I heard him gasp and guessed that he was experiencing the same beginning of hot flames in his stomach as I was.

_A denial_

_A denial_

I desperately wanted to close my eyes and surrender to the slowly building sensations inside of me, but his eyes kept mine open. I had never felt more connected to a person than I did right there, and I never felt it with anyone else again.

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

The song was coming to an end and I felt like I was too. His hot, quick breaths on my face told me that I wasn't the only one.

_A denial_

_A denial_

"Kurt!"

The connection broke. I let my feet drop to the floor with a thud.

Carole stumbled over to me and took my hand once more. I was in so much shock that I didn't turn around as she started to pull me away. I was just about to protest when she spun to face me and whispered fiercely, "Kurt, what the heck is wrong with you? Do you have any idea who that boy was? An Anderson! Not just any Anderson either: Blaine Anderson! The only son of our family's biggest enemy. So please do us all a favour and keep your hands away from him!"

She walked off, leaving me with wide eyes and a stunned expression on my face.

Blaine Anderson.

The only man I ever fell in love with, was the only son of my only enemy.

* * *

I felt dazed. Lost. He'd been ripped from me and taken. Kurt. It was only when I saw the woman, Carole, properly that I realised why his name was so familiar. Kurt Hummel.

My family enemy.

My love was supposed to be my enemy.

But as I crept, still dazed, back to the bathrooms for more cold water and time to stop my head from banging, one thought was vey clear in my mind.

I was going to see my love again, even if it killed me.

**A/N: *collective groan when you all realise that it's based on the most used love story of all time* Yeah, sorry about that. It just came to me and I thought it would be interesting to see how the characters would fit in with Shakespeare's and this came out of it. I know I made it a lot more spontaneous and intense but I hope you all still liked it. Reviews? They are the equivalent of Klaine love while they're still broken up. Also, The Break Up aired over in my country last night and I watched it all the way through for the first time so I need cheering up. Thank you for reading!**

**Also, I don't own either Romeo and Juliet or any of those Shakespeare stories. They are waaaay too good for my writing!**


End file.
